Subscriber Identification Module (SIM) card is a chip that stores a digital mobile phone user's information, encryption keys and the user's phone book, which can be applied to identification of Global System for Mobile communication (GSM) network users and encryption of voice information during a call. The conventional SIM cards need to be purchased in an operator and need to be put into a phone after accessing a network. With the development of mobile communication technology, most users have multiple cards, and when the users use a different card during a business trip or a travel, they need to replace the SIM card by themselves. Nowadays, there are manufacturers who have developed a virtual SIM card which is different from the conventional SIM cards, and implementation of the virtual SIM card needs cooperation of SIM card manufacturers, operators and terminal manufacturers.
The inventors have found that, there are at least the following technical problems in a conventional technology.
The existing virtual SIM cards are costly and require cooperation of SIM card manufacturers, operators and terminal manufacturers etc, which makes implementation of the virtual SIM cards complicated.